The Number One Fan
by Nelfan
Summary: Gillian hates classical music.Or at least that's what everyone thought.When she get's to spend a week with the Mysterious Musician,a famous classical star.Is he really as Mysterious as she thought?Was he ever to begin with? Fem!Prussia/Austria AU


I don't own Hetalia at all! I love all you guys!

This one came out of the deep recesses of my closet.

My Scary pairing closet like... YachiruX Byakuya and TemariX Hidan or OrochimaruX Kabuto...I know you just shivered.

I also know that some of you are mad about me not updating. But trust me updates are coming!

* * *

Monday

7:48a.m

"Good Morning Universal City! We just wrapped up another half-hour of Heart music!"

Gillian Beilschmidt turned up the radio.

" Now get out your phones ladies, the Number One fan contest starts NOW! If you can guess the measures and song from the next brief audio, you get to have a whole week with The Mysterious Musician! His face has never been seen by his fans, but only the number one will have the chance!"

Ludwig glanced at her as they waited at the red light. Gillian had her silver phone out poised to text in the answer. The light turned green, Ludwig stepped on the gas pedal. The guy on the radio continued to talk.

"Here we go! In three, two, one!" A soft four measure piece played over the radio.

"Let's play that a second time!" Gillian nodded to herself as the piece played again.

"One more time then text in your answers to 386-29, 386-29! Please state your name!" When the piece played for the third time Gillian started mumbling to herself. Ludwig glanced towards her worriedly.

"Gillian are yo-"

"I've got it!" screamed Gillian rapidly texting her answer. Closing her phone smugly she slipped it into her pocket.

"I'm going to win." She said, smirking towards her brother. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Pay attention we will announce the winner at 9:30a.m!"

Gillian looked at her watch it was 7:52a.m, school started at 8:10. She would be in Physics at 9:30! She sighed, then brightened up.

"Hey Luddy do you think any of my classmates will have a radio on them during Physics?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe Roderich?" Gillian snorted.

"Prissy-boy's on a skiing trip this week he won't be back until next Wednesday!"

" Well then, I don't know Gillian. You'll have to hear about it later from someone else."

Gillian sighed again. Luddy just didn't understand, the winner needed to call back immediately.

How was she going to collect her prize now?

XXX

Monday

9:03a.m

Bob looked through all the texts on the computer. Maria Theresa, the Mysterious Musician's manager, sat next to him. She sipped her coffee.

"Have you found the winner yet?"

"No ma'am."

"Well continue on."

The scrolling of the mouse and the sipping of the coffee was the only things heard for the next fifteen minutes.

"Um, ma'am I've found her. But, you might want to look at this."

"What is it? If she has the an…" Maria stared at the screen. She then promptly burst into laughter.

"Oh, the irony! It's killing me!"

"Should we tell him ma'am?"

"No way in Hell."

It was 9:21a.m

XXX

Monday

9:22a.m

Apparantly Gillian shouldn't have worried about the radio. One of the girls on the student council was a huge fan. So the radio was now hooked up to the intercom.

Gillian turned around in her seat, to talk to her two best friends Antonio and Francis.

"What's the big deal about Mysterious Musician anyway, I bet he's just a lame-ass." asked Gillian, trying to keep up her image.

"Who knows?" said Francis holding up his hands. Antonio copied the motion.

"Of course you three neanderthals wouldn't, Mysterious Musician plays classical music, underline the class. Something you obviously don't have." said Elizabeta indignantly. She was Roderich's ex. Something about differences in morals. She had on a Mysterious Musician T-shirt. Along with matching a skirt, purse, and socks.

"But, Elizabeta aren't we in the same class?" asked a confused Antonio. Elizabeta groaned and stomped away.

"Sometimes Antonio, I love you for your stupidity."

"Huh?"

"Shush you three it's starting!" hissed Elizabeta.

"Hello ladies of Universal City! The results are in and only one lucky girl got the right answer! Let's play that piece one more time!" The four measure piece echoed throughout the school.

"The answer was measures seven through ten of The Little Yellow Bird!" Gillian grinned, some of the girls in the classroom started to curse.

"And the lucky fan is…" everyone stared at the intercom.

"Gillian Beilschmidt!"

"YES! All the rest of you can SUCK IT!" with that Gillian called the radio station. She was to leave immediately, she would be aloud the whole week off. While Gillian was celebrating, jumping up and down, the class stared at her in silence.

"WHAT?" every student seemed to scream.

Elizabeta dropped her purse in shock.

"How the FUCK did she win?" Gillian gave her a shit-eating grin.

"I'm Mysterious Musician's number one fan!"

* * *

So… like or hate? Should I continue this or is it plain shit? I really did try T.T

I've always wanted to do a genderbend! who else should I genderbend?

Please Review.


End file.
